


the fedora fic

by patricks_stump



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, Fedora, M/M, Peterick, Smut, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricks_stump/pseuds/patricks_stump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm sorry that this had to be brought into the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fedora fic

The fedora was nothing special. It was the same grey fedora Patrick planned on wearing to the show tonight. Pete ran his fingers around the brim. 

“Pete?”

Patrick’s voice was tentative, coming from behind. Pete smiled then turned around, facing the younger boy. 

“I’d like to show you something.” Pete said, a smirk on his face. 

“Well, what is it?” Patrick asked, stepping forward. 

Suddenly Pete grabbed Patrick’s buttcheek, pulling him closer. Patrick moaned for him. Pete licked up the side of Patrick’s face. “You want my weenie? Do you?” 

“Y-yes!” Patrick practically screamed. Pete was pleased with this.

Patrick stripped for him, letting Pete see his voluptuous body. Pete’s beef whistle was half chub. 

Pete bent Patrick over and left a chaste kiss on the butthole, a string of saliva between the ass and him. Patrick shuddered, enjoying the wetting. Pete reached to his left to grab the surprise in question.

Patrick’s eyes widened as he felt an unfamiliar object penetrating his scuttlehole. 

“P-Pete…” Patrick gasped as the unique texture, stretching him wide open. “Wh--”

“Shh…” Pete whispered, getting a better grip on the hat before going all in. Patrick moaned loud, the people in the room next to them could surely hear it. Pete’s baloney pony continued growing harder. 

“You look so good in a fedora…” Pete moaned, practically cumming already. “Now let’s see how good you look with a fedora in you.”

Patrick moaned loud, pushing back on the fedora. 

“Pete, holy smokes, I--” Patrick was interrupted by his fedora being shoved further and further into his rectal caverns. 

Pete decided to just ram the entire fedora into Patrick’s pooper. Patrick screamed in pleasure, his anus burning.

Pete began pumping the fedora in and out, the liquids of the ass’s mouth moistening the fabric. Pete grabbed his schmuck schmuck and began pumping, his rod weeping precum. 

“Pete, I’m, I’m--”

“I know.” Pete said, quickly shoving his penis into Patrick’s quivering mud daisy along with the fedora. 

Patrick released his baby batter all over the floor. Pete did a backbend do lick up the cum like ice cream. Pete also came, covering the fedora and Patrick’s innards like frosting on a cake. 

“Pete…” Patrick said softly, with Pete and the fedora still lodged in his fucking butthole. “I love you. I always have. This made me realize my true feelings for you.”

“I always knew it, Trick.” Pete kissed Patrick’s right elbow sensually, and Patrick had to control himself. 

“I have one last request.” Pete said.

“Anything, Pete. I’ll do anything for my love.” 

Pete pulled out his Penis from the bunghole’s grasp, so he could get the fluid painted fedora out as well.

“I think I know what you’re wearing on stage tonight.”


End file.
